the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Tomori
'Approval:' 10/31/17 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Having inherited his dark, raven hair and bright green eyes from his mother that are only further underlined by his light skin, Jiro possesses striking features. His usual expression consists in a largely neutral visage with the exception of a small smile. This look of serenity rarely, if ever, changes, usually into a mildly wider smirk. The youthfulness and calm of his face makes him a very appealing person to look at and only reinforces the air of mystery and enigma surrounding him. His clothing is nothing out of the ordinary, a simply wardrobe with a muted colour palette, outside of battle, a pair of perfectly round reading glasses sit atop his face. This wasn't how he was initially found, though. Ragged, scraggly hair and a terribly malnourished body was all that was seen by the kiri villagers as he strolled into the village, almost in a zombielike trance. Initially, Jiro was shown to be quite lazy, lighthearted and easygoing, he seemed to be rather nonchalant about everything, even topics of great importance. He'd always neglect the importance of the situation, at least externally. Internally, he was always an idealist at heart - one that believed in justice above all else, a value that was bestowed by his father - the only thing Jiro could never fear losing. This changed after he was kidnapped, however. At least internally, the boy became a lot more absent, he would almost feel like an empty shell. His eyes permanently glassed over, his mouth almost always agape. He would often ignore others speaking to him, keeping to himself. 'Stats' (Total:44) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 5 ' 'Chakra Control: 5 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 45 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Sharingan ' '''Genin 2: Weapons Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Stat upgrade '(+5 SP) # '''Stat upgrade '(+5 SP) # 'Sharingan: Attack prediction '(+2 strength and speed, 5 CP/turn) '''Equipment *(4) sword *(2) set of shuriken Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story "My name... Tomori..." His story annoyingly begins somewhere in the middle. The twelve year old boy found himself in the middle of a forest close to kirigakure, with what appeared to be terrible amnesia. He could only remember three things: His name, his parents and the fact that he was a kirigakure genin. With overgrown, rugged, shaggy hair, and equally shaggy, disshevelled clothing, he looked homeless. The only possession he had that didn't fit were his pristine round glasses. Jiro simply strolled through the entrance of the kirigakure village, he was stopped by the guards at the entrance, trying to identify the not-so-fresh genin. He had a hard time convincing them that he really was a kirigakure genin, but after plenty of deliberation, he was able to roam freely in his village. He wandered around, with a set goal in his mind, finding his home. It wasn't there. "Tomori..." With only his namesake in his memory, the boy set out on his life, shrouded by mystery. Fast forward two years and he currently lives in an apartment, alone. Still trying to piece together what happened those two years ago. Category:Character